


Only Then

by btxtuniverse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, I hate making taehyun cry, I swear i'm trying not to cry, Idk what to say anymore, M/M, anniversary date, first snow, taehyun asking for a selfish request, yeonjun is just so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtuniverse/pseuds/btxtuniverse
Summary: Others say that when you get hurt loving someone can make you stronger, the feeling of hurt and love can make you feel alive but also can make you selfish.Taehyun hold Yeonjun's hand tightly and asked for the first time about his selfish request.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Only Then

**Author's Note:**

> I tried another angst but idk if this was okay? I really tried my best TT and also try to listen to Only Then by Roy Kim, maybe the angsty could work.

The first snow fall exactly at Taehyun and Yeonjun's anniversary date. Everything felt so right but at the same time it didn't felt good. Taehyun grabbed the hem of his sweater before looking at Yeonjun who's silently walking beside him.

He really wanted to asked the older but something is stopping him. Something inside him telling that he shouldn't asked such question but if the more he hold back, the more he gets hurt.

He didn't tell Yeonjun about his troubles because he thinks that if he did, it might add to the older's problem and he doesn't want that. He knows that Yeonjun wanted him to be more open about his problems but he couldn't do that.

But this time, he wants to be braver. Maybe... maybe asking isn't bad besides, this will benefit them... or _more likely himself._

_"Hyung.."_

Taehyun called Yeonjun and the older looked at him with a sweet smile. "What is it hyun?"

The younger slowly reached for Yeonjun's hand and grabbed it gently. He gulped and he hold his hand tighter before smiling at him. "Can I have a selfish request?"

Yeonjun frowned but nodded. "What is it?"

"If things weren't okay anymore, if I get used not being with you anymore. I-if you liked someone else. Only then we can break up."

Yeonjun became silent. Taehyun didn't want to open this topic but he can't live without Yeonjun and telling this selfish request was the only way he can be with Yeonjun.

"But for now, please stay with me? Hold me tight like you always do. Look at me like the first time you land your eyes on me. And love me like you always do. This is too selfish, I know. But can you please stay? As long as you still love me... can you please stay beside me?"

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun and showed him a small sad smile. "Did you already know?"

Taehyun blinked his eyes, forcing his tears to stop falling. "I... n-no. But I can feel that you're already too far to reach hyung. You're always with me but I can feel that you're getting distant. I-i understand why you're like that. But please... Can I stay with you longer before you let go?"

The older hold Taehyun's hand tighter and pull him for a hug. Yeonjun smiled and kiss his forehead. "If that's what you want then I'll stay with you. Don't think what will happen later, i'll be right here with you."

Taehyun hugged Yeonjun tighter. The faint scent of white musk that Yeonjun's wearing makes him calm but now it makes him to cry harder. He doesn't want to let go, he wants to stay like this longer or maybe _forever_. Yeonjun makes him happy, he makes him smile, he makes his life complete. He taught him to be stronger but this time, he makes him weaker.

"If I can't walk to continue anymore and I became tired.. I promise hyung, I'll let you go."

Taehyun cannot hold back his tears. Asking Yeonjun about his selfish request makes him feel better but at the same time, it makes it broke him into pieces.

"Don't think about me letting you go, what's more important I'm here and I choose to stay. I love you okay?" Yeonjun pulled back from the hug and wiped the younger's tears.

"You know how much I love you right? I love you so much it hurts hyung. But I want you to be happy that's why for the last time I asked you to stay..

_Then I can finally let you go."_


End file.
